Italy
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: The reason Romano doesn't mind for only his brother to be called Italy is simple. If others did not call him by that name he would die. Brotherly Italian brothers. Slight SpainxRomano Rated T for cursing. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is actually a head-canon of mine. And like most of my head-canon it differs with each universe basically.**

**There is no Ita-cest in this story, just brotherly love. There is however a small bit of Spamono.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Romano sighed as he watched his feverish brother twist on the bed and gasp in pain as the fever went higher. Romano took the rag that was laying in the bowl of water and placed it on his Veneziano's forehead. If anything the cool water seemed to help him.

Romano crossed his legs and placed his elbow on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. he balanced his head on his knuckles as he continued to watch his brother.

They were uniting and they both knew it. They both felt the pain of the border being destroyed and them becoming a united country.

Romano sighed again as he lifted the rag from Veneziano's forehead and dipped it back into the bowl of water.

He leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. In a few short hours Italy would be one country. No north. No south. Just Italy.

And there was only need for one personification for the entire country.

And judging at the feverish Veneziano compared to Romano who felt more and more strength enter his body as the time passed they both knew which of the brothers it would be.

Austria and Hungary will be severely disappointed. Spain would be too. Maybe Prussia and France.

Romano couldn't bring himself to care really how other nations will react once the time passed.

Hell, most of them expected Veneziano to be the one to survive.

However there is one major detail.

The capital of Italy is Rome.

His capital and heart.

Not Veneziano who's capital and heart had been Venice.

Romano reached for the rag once more. Lifting it out of the bowl he squeezed the water out of it. The cool water droplets were slightly heaven to his tarnished skin. When he carefully placed it back on his brother's forehead he placed his own hand on his forehead.

He sighed as he stood and walked to the desk where a bottle of wine stood next to two glasses. He poured the wine into one of them and sipped from the glass.

He wasn't even sure how he was feeling with all this new turn of events. He felt slight pity towards his brother of course. He was the elder and he had to look after his younger brother. He hated seeing Veneziano in pain.

However there was a part of him that he would never admit to. There was a part of him that was glad that when the day was done Veneziano would be dead and he would remain as Italy. He would be the one getting all the attention and not being pushed to the side.

He barred his teeth at those traitorous thoughts. Some older brother he was, finding delight in his brother's death.

Romano placed the glass back onto the table and stared out the window.

Even with the division there had always been one Italy he mused. What exactly had created Veneziano in this state? What had created him in the first place?

Romano glanced back at his brother and thought of the past.

When it had come time for war and the need to fight had arose Veneziano had always been left behind. He was the one who had always gone off to war and fought.

Grandfather Rome had actually encouraged it. Allowing Veneziano to stay home to sing and paint while Romano had been fighting.

Romano quickly shook his head. This was not the time to think of his bastard grandfather.

He refilled his glass and brought it back with him to the chair next to Veneziano's bed. When he glanced at his younger brother he nodded. It seemed as if he had fallen asleep. At least seeing his chest still rising to gather air still brought him a sense of relief.

Romano sipped from the glass as he watched his brother. There was weakness in this child's body. Yes there were moments when he had his strength however those were few and sparse.

What exactly made him so special? Was he cuter than him? He was definitely nicer there was no doubting that. But there was something else.

"Have you ever even been Italy?" Romano whispered to his sleeping brother. "Or were you just some lucky human that got the wrong path of reincarnation?"

Romano glanced out the window once more. If he concentrated hard enough he would almost be able to hear the people in the government talking. There wasn't that much time left.

He turned his gaze back to his brother. His hand drifted along Veneziano's arm and hands.

"Your skin is so weak." Romano said holding it and tracing it lightly. "An artist's hand, not a warrior. Someone who holds a paintbrush all day, not someone that has held swords and guns."

His own hand compared to Veneziano's. Rough with faded scars and calluses.

His own body, covered in scars from those wars. The wars he had fought in while Veneziano had been home safe and sound. Never having to fear for his life and praying that the enemy would soon give up.

"To be Italy." Romano continued to whisper. "You need to be strong. You need to be tough. You need to have the name of Italy engraved on your heart. What exactly is engraved on your heart little brother?"

"Everyone since the beginning has called you Italy." he said. "Is that what kept you alive all these years? Being called that? You might have some connection to the lands however it is a far cry from a real personification. Is it belief and hope that makes you keep going?"

Romano leaned back in his chair. "If simply being called something you are not gives you life then continue it. I will allow it. Our entire lives you are the one who has been called Italy. Now why on earth should that change?"

Romano sighed as he placed his head on top of his knuckle once more. "You are so troublesome, you know that?"

At that moment three things happened at once. The first was the final signings that declared Italy a unified country. The second was that Veneziano's fever had broken. The third was that Veneziano continued to breathe peacefully.

Romano gazed at his brother's face once more and sighed before sipping from the wine.

* * *

><p>"Listen. You stay here. I'll take care of things on the home front." Romano said picking up his gun. He checked to make sure all the bullets were in place.<p>

Veneziano stood in front of him wringing his hands together in worry. "It doesn't make sense brother. We should both be out there fighting."

Romano shrugged. "They only need one fighting. They need the other here to keep moral up. Stay here." he ordered.

Veneziano looked miserable however he nodded.

Romano's harsh look softened slightly as he reached out and ruffled Veneziano's hair.

"I am doing this to protect you." Romano said softly. "You know that."

Brown eyes met his. "But what is that brother is protecting me from?"

Romano snorted. "That is for me to know and you to never find out. See ya later."

"Goodbye brother. Good luck!"

* * *

><p>Spain sighed as he leaned against Romano. He placed his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and held him tightly.<p>

"War has become so silly." Spain said. Romano gave him a grunt before taking a pull from the cigarette he stole from Spain's mouth.

Spain glanced at him, amusement clear in his face. His green eyes were clear and the look in them reminded Romano of the times when he was a kid. Those times when it felt that Spain had been looking into his soul and seeing all of his secrets.

"Roma?"

"What do you want now?"

Spain grinned slightly as he leaned forward. "What would happen?" Spain murmured his lips centimeters from Romano's. "If I called you Italy?"

Romano raised an eyebrow. He could never really lie when it came to something this big. At least not to Spain. "Veneziano would start to die."

Spain slid his hand along Romano's arm. His hand curled around the shoulder. "You really don't mind? Having someone else being called who you are?"

"If it was anyone but Veneziano, yeah I would mind." Romano said. He didn't acknowledge the hand that was now using its thumb to rub circles on the back of his neck.

Spain sighed as he leaned against Romano. "Contrary to what others believe you are a very strong man and a very loving one at that."

Romano rolled his eyes as he pulled Spain to his chest to properly embrace him. "Yeah well to the others they can just go fuck themselves."

Spain laughed softly.

"I will say this once and only once." he whispered. "Because I don't want Veneziano to die."

He pulled himself up and kissed Romano. Romano entwined his hand in Spain's hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart Spain leaned forward once more so that his mouth was right next to Romano's ear.

"Italy." he whispered.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I honestly did not think that there would be a second chapter to this.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"_Wouldn't it just be better if I disappeared brother?" Feliciano asked._

_Lovino's hands were shaking. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Feliciano smiled. "If I died. It would be better wouldn't it? I mean you'll be called who you really are."_

_Lovino snorted. "I already am called who I am. Romano."_

_Feliciano shook his head. "No, you are not Romano."_

_Feliciano started to disappear in front of Lovino's wide and fear filled eyes. _

"_You are Italy." Feliciano whispered before he disappeared completely._

Romano sat up in bed breathing heavily suddenly. His hand came to grip at the cross hanging from his neck comfortingly. He took deep breaths to calm his thumping heart.

His eyes flew to his side. No Veneziano.

Throwing the covers back he ran down the hall towards Veneziano's room. He pushed the door open so hard that it banged against the wall leaving a dent.

The bed was clear. No sign of anyone even having slept there.

Romano's eyes widened and he ran back to his room where he nearly tackled his cell phone. Fingers shaking he dialed a familiar number and brought the phone to his ear.

First ring.

'_Dear god please.'_

Second ring.

'_Please answer.'_

Third ring.

'_Please. I am begging you.'_

The fourth ring was interrupted in the middle and the sleepy voice of Veneziano answered "Hello?"

Romano didn't say anything; he just took a breath of relief.

"Brother?" Veneziano asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Romano said. He was surprised at how steady his voice sounded. "I dialed you by accident. I was trying to call Spain."

"But its…" there was a pause here as Veneziano most likely looked at a clock. "Three in the morning. Why would you want to call big brother Spain?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about Veneziano." Romano said. "Good night."

Before his brother could say anything Romano pushed the button to end the call. He gripped the phone in his hand to his forehead as he slid down the wall to the floor in relief.

* * *

><p>He should have known that it wouldn't be so simple to get rid of his brother after calling him in the middle of the night.<p>

However in retrospect Romano was still slightly asleep in the morning as he prepared his breakfast and coffee with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

Veneziano ran into their shared house.

"Brother! Are you okay?" he immediately asked.

Romano paused in his stirring sugar into his coffee and spat the toast out to glance at his brother over his shoulder and say "Of course I'm alright, why would you think I'm not?"

"You sounded very strange on the phone last night." Veneziano said. "And the fact that you called in the middle of the night."

Romano sighed as he picked up his toast once more and started to apply the right amount of jam onto it. "I told you. I was trying to call Spain and I accidently called you."

"My number and Spains are completely different, including the first letter so you couldn't have mixed it up." Veneziano pointed out. "And I called Spain too; he said that you had never called him."

"Wasn't that important." Romano waved away. "Do you want breakfast too or did you eat already?"

"I ate already." Veneziano said. "I want to know what's been bothering you lately."

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me!" Veneziano cried. "I'm your brother! I know everything about you, I know you better than anyone else. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I said nothing." Romano yelled.

"I don't believe you!" Veneziano cried.

Romano gritted his teeth together before he dropped the knife spreading the butter and the toast onto the counter.

He turned to his brother and immediately tackled him in a tight hug that brought the both of them down to the floor.

"Brother?" Veneziano exclaimed.

Romano didn't say anything as he tightened his grip on the younger man. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Veneziano asked gently.

Romano brought his face up. Veneziano started slightly when he saw the tears that had gathered in his brother's eyes.

"Don't ever leave." Romano whispered. "Don't ever leave me. Never! Please, don't ever leave me."

Veneziano placed his arms around his brother. "Silly fratello." he whispered. "I am not going anywhere."

"Italy." Romano said into Veneziano's shoulder. "Italy! Italy! Italy! You are Italy!"

"Romano!" Veneziano exclaimed. "Your Italy too!"

"No I'm not!" Romano screamed. "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! You are! You and only you are Italy! Italy! Italy! Italy!"

* * *

><p>"You kinda lost it didn't you?" Spain asked.<p>

Romano refused to acknowledge the blush that was on his cheeks. "Shut up."

Spain held out a cup of coffee which Romano accepted gratefully. "After Italy called me I was really worried. All you kept screaming at him was 'Italy'."

Romano stared into the coffee before he took a sip. "I will admit that I somewhat lost it."

"What exactly brought this on?" Spain asked taking a seat on the bed next to Romano.

"I had a dream." Romano said quietly. "Where Italy was fading away because he knew that he wasn't Italy."

"I thought as long as people continued to call him Italy he would remain Italy." Spain said.

Romano shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. If he himself finds out about that, he dies. Regardless of how many people call him Italy."

"You do realize that he is going to figure it out one day." Spain said.

Romano nodded slowly. "I do. And I am afraid for that day every single day. And that's not the worst part."

"What is?" Spain asks.

Romano looked up at Spain. "There is a part of me in the back of my mind. It wants that day. It looks forward to that day. Every day I can hear it whisper to me 'Would it be better if he just died? That way you will be who you really are. No one will ever overlook you again. No one will ever want him again. Just you.'"

Spain came forward and embraced Romano. "It's alright."

Romano shook his head. "I am a horrible older brother."

Spain shook his head. "No." he said firmly. "You are anything but a horrible brother. You are a wonderful one, one so giving that he would give away who he is just so that the other one can survive."

Unbeknownst to the both of them Veneziano's shaking hand was on the wall outside of the room in the hallway, hearing every single word clearly.

**Not entirely sure why I added that last part or what will even happen because of that.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**I honestly don't know if there will be more.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
